


The One That Got Away

by Iwyohsehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwyohsehun/pseuds/Iwyohsehun
Summary: Oh Sehun tem a absoluta certeza de que seu maior erro foi deixar Junmyeon ir embora naquela noite, mas e se a vida lhe desse uma nova chance?[SEHO] [DRAMA]
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. All this Money can’t buy me a time machine

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que gostem.

17 de setembro.

Era aquele dia novamente.

Sehun não costumava ser o tipo de pessoa que acordava de bom humor, não distribuía sorrisos por onde passava antes da hora do almoço, e para ser honesto nem mesmo depois. Diferente de sua esposa, uma mulher frequentemente descrita como a personificação de um raio de sol, gentil, agradável, humilde e feliz apesar do, como diziam as mas línguas, marido displicente, cuja expressão só pareciam conhecer duas variações, a do desinteresse ou desagrado.

Voltando aquela manha setembrina, Oh Sehun, já vestido, sentou-se para calçar os sapatos, mas não fez nenhum movimento em seguida para sair.

O clima chuvoso daquele dia era amplamente exibido pelas grandes janelas que começavam no teto e desciam até o chão, ocupando uma parede inteira do cômodo que dividia, ou quase, com sua esposa. Quase, porque nunca ficava mais tempo do que o necessário para dormir. Exceto naquele dia, aquele dia tão frio e apático quanto as pessoas julgavam que Sehun fosse, o fazia hesitar como continuamente fez por vinte anos.

– Até quando pretende ficar aí parado como um idiota? – A voz, que geralmente soava agradável, demonstrava o desgosto de Oh Yuri.

Sua esposa não gostava de si.

Mas estava tudo bem, Sehun também não gostava dela.

Um dia, anos antes, chegou a pensar que teriam uma boa convivência, que daquela relação poderia nascer companheirismo, amizade, e, se vivessem por tempo o bastante, talvez amor.

Maas tudo aquilo morreu naquele acidente de 17 de setembro de 2008.

– Já irei sair. – Falou de forma mecânica.

Yuri não se deu ao trabalho de olhar para ele. – Farei um jantar hoje, não quero você aqui antes das dez.

– Certo. – Não era como se alguma vez tivesse voltado esse horário, como mencionado, somente usava aquela casa para dormir.

Por fim levantou e saiu, deixando celular e carteira para traz. Não precisaria deles naquele dia.

Assim que o carro ligou, após girar a chave na ignição, o rádio iniciou a reprodução daquelas músicas, sempre as mesmas.

Já havia enjoado, e se fosse honesto diria que as detestava, não suportava mais ouvi-las, mas além de servirem como punição, um lembrete constante, não podia se dar ao luxo de ser honesto, pois se abrir, expressar mesmo que a mínima vontade, desejo ou interesse seria a sua ruina. Um declínio por uma longa ladeira que Sehun não conseguia enxergar o final.

Na estrada, escolheu o trajeto mais longo, não tinha pressa, nunca tinha e por isso levou quase duas horas para chegar naquela estrada deserta, um lugar meio abandonado pela prefeitura, onde a selva lutava para recuperar aquele pedaço que lhe pertencia com suas arvores e plantas se curvavam em direção ao concreto e piche.

Estacionando o veículo na beira da estrada, Oh Sehun pegou no banco do carona um buquê meticulosamente preparado, cada uma das flores brancas escolhidas a dedo por si, e saiu sem se preocupar com um guarda-chuva, deixando a chuva, agora mais fraca, lhe molhasse.

Caminhou até encontrar aquelas pedras que havia empilhado a tantos anos, algumas que haviam escorregado, como sempre faziam, e após tirar o casaco e arregaçar as mangas, começou a organizá-las novamente, não se importando com a terra sujando sua roupa ou com as pedras ásperas machucando suas mãos. Também limpou um pouco a pequena área em volta, removendo ervas daninhas.

Finalizou em pouco mais de quinze minutos, ao final tinha as mãos sujas e um pequeno corte em uma das palmas, mas ignorou, aproveitando que a chuva dera uma trégua naqueles minutos, para voltar em seu carro e buscar o incenso, posicionando em frente ao “memorial” depois de acesso e o buque ao lado.

– Me desculpe vir mais uma vez aqui lhe perturbar. – Eram sempre as primeiras palavras, pois apesar de não acreditar em vida após a morte ou no misticismo, Sehun sabia que era um egoísmo seu todos os anos ir até ali, e se realmente aquele a quem pedia desculpas ainda estivesse por ai, era mais do que certo que a presença de Sehun deveria ser apenas um aborrecimento enquanto pedia desculpas vazias, pois não importava quantas, nenhuma delas o traria de volta.

Após aquelas palavras, vinha o habitual silencio. Não havia nada que pudesse dizer.

Ao visitar um tumulo as pessoas costumavam buscar conselhos, se despedir ou mostrar que seguiam em frente, em uma forma de consolar o possível espírito, mas Sehun não era nenhum desses. Não precisava de conselhos, de acordo com todos sua vida era perfeita. Não estava ali para se despedir, exibir sua vida feliz não confortaria o espírito e sua pôs vida. Também não havia alguma notícia ou novidade em sua vida para relatar, pois desde aquele dia vivia apenas um dia após o outro sabendo exatamente o que o esperava. Aos vinte e quatro começar a trabalhar na empresa de seu pai, aquela por quem o homem a própria vida e a dele. Aos vinte e cinco se casar com a filha do maior investidor de seu pai, o homem que havia tirado sua família do buraco. Aos vinte e oito, assumir a presidência para que seu pai pudesse aproveitar a aposentadoria. O único passo, naquela vida perfeitamente preparada para si, que ainda não havia dado era ser pai, mas apenas porque Yuri, três anos mais nova que ele, ainda não fazia questão de uma criança, ao menos por enquanto. Logo chegaria o momento em que a sociedade determinava o ideal para a maternidade, e logo ela lhe pressionaria.

– Encontrei o seu quadro. – Falou por fim, espantando aqueles pensamentos que não estava, tão distantes de se tornarem realidade. – Estava no porão da casa dos meus pais, escondi lá depois que você me deu, pois queria que ele permanecesse inteiro até que... – Se calou.

“Até que fossem morar jutos”

– Talvez em deva entregar a sua mãe. – Murmurou após um pigarro. – Sei como amava aquele quadro, como ficou orgulhoso ao terminar... Ela ficaria feliz de ter mais um pequeno pedaço de você.

Não queria se desfazer do quadro. Era uma lembrança, um presente dado com tanto carinho, uma pintura que inspirava calma e paz no observador, mas a muito não era merecedor daquela paz.

– Me desculpe. – Tao rápido quanto surgiram, as lagrimas transbordaram escorrendo pelo seu rosto meio úmido pela chuva.

Sehun fechou os olhos, mas isso só fez com que caíssem mais rápido, soluços roubando-lhe o ar, a dor se espalhando pelo seu peito, queimando, dilacerando, a culpa corroendo como ácido.

– Me desculpe. – Repetiu, as mãos agarrando a camisa sobre o peito, arranhando a pele debaixo dela.

Àquela altura a chuva recomeçava, quase tímida, mas evoluindo na mesma velocidade que os lamentos de Sehun, se tornando gritos que se perdiam em meio a trovões, mas ele não ouvia, a tempestade dentro de si era alta o bastante para encobrir todos os sons, mesmo o som de um carro se aproximando a uma velocidade alta, o som dos freios derrapando pela pista molhada naquela curva tão perigosa.

Não sentiu dor, não sentiu nada, a compreensão de que havia sido atingido vindo lentamente à medida que sua consciência se esvaia.

Os olhos lutando para permanecer aberto procurando não o responsável ou o que havia atingido, mas sim suas flores e o altar improvisado, lamentando ao encontrar ambos desfeitos, pedras para todos os lados e pétalas espalhadas, esmagadas, destruídas assim como seu corpo, e sua mente.

“Me desculpe” Não conseguia falar, os lábios não se moviam, então pediu em silencio uma última vez antes de fechar os olhos. Em sua mente aceitando a morte de braços abertos, saudoso, como uma conhecida que demorou a lhe encontrar.


	2. Summer after high school

Os lençóis em contato com seu corpo não eram os caríssimos, embora macios, de seda egípcia - ou seriam indianas? – que sua esposa havia escolhido.

Também não ouvia o incessante tic-tac do relógio antigo que ela havia pendurado em uma das paredes, aquele que muitas noites lhe roubava o sono, o obrigando a ir dormir no sofá apenas para não ouvir mais aquele som infernal, o que talvez fosse o plano de Yuri afinal.

Ainda de olhos fechados, sua mente o lembrou do acidente, ou do que supôs ter sido um acidente, a julgar pela ausência do característico cheiro de remédios e gente doente, Sehun não acreditava estar em um hospital, não sentia agulhas lhe espetando os braços ou monitores cardíacos grudados em seu peito detectando cada alteração.

Apurando um pouco sua audição, conseguiu capitar uma voz cantarolando baixinho, ou talvez longe, não tinha certeza, mas se pudesse chutar, diria que era a voz de sua mãe.

_“Talvez não tenha havido um acidente, ou talvez não tenha sido grave. Yuri é o tipo de mulher que me largaria no hospital sem remorso, o que faria minha mãe ter pena e decidir cuidar de mim.”_

Fosse qual o motivo, Sehun não reclamaria, nunca o fazia, até preferia a companhia de sua mãe, que embora fosse aproveitar para reclamar a cada minuto da sua demora em lhe dar netos, ainda seria gentil e cuidaria de si de uma maneira que talvez não soubesse o quanto precisava.

Levou alguns minutos, distraído com aqueles pensamentos, pela primeira vez em anos enrolando para levantar-se, mas quando enfim abriu os olhos, precisando piscar várias vezes para afastar aquela sensação de areia debaixo das pálpebras, confirmou sua suspeita.

Estava tudo do jeitinho que se lembrava, as mesmas paredes repletas de pôsteres, o pufe antigo e fedorento onde passava horas largado lendo alguma HQ ou jogando algum videogame, o espelho na porta do quarto cheio de adesivos dos cadernos que usou durante a adolescência, sua mãe havia até mandado consertar o trinco que havia feito naquele dia, ou talvez tivesse trocado, Sehun não deu muita importância a isso.

Com esforço, menos do que esperava, mas ainda sim algo considerável, levantou-se, testando um passo de cada vez para fora da cama, satisfeito ao conseguir caminhar sem dificuldades, apenas o cansaço e tontura de quem passou um longo tempo dormindo.

Abriu os botões de seu pijama, procurando em seu corpo algum machucado, desistindo confuso após não encontrar nem mesmo um pequeno arranhão.

Balançou a cabeça. Talvez não tivesse ocorrido um acidente afinal, talvez houvesse apenas adormecido em meio a chuva e alguém o encontrou e levou para casa. Pensar nisso o fazia rir, afinal era bastante estranho e improvável, mas dada a situação era uma das poucas hipóteses que podia imaginar, a outra era que estivesse morto.

\- Restaria então saber se isso é o céu ou inferno. – Murmurou com certo humor ácido, decidido a ignorar aqueles pensamentos e ir em busca de sua mãe.

Passou pelo corredor e escadas, encarando os detalhes de sua casa de infância com algo muito semelhante a nostalgia, desde aquele dia não voltava ali, até mesmo quando sua mãe encontrou o quadro de Junmyeon, Sehun pediu que levasse até ele, não queria voltar ao lugar onde haviam tantas memórias de ambos se escondendo do mundo enquanto trocavam beijos apaixonados.

Parou na entrada da cozinha, um sorriso se esticando no canto dos lábios ao ver sua mãe cantando alguma música de época que não lembrava o nome enquanto parecia preparar um bolo.

\- Bom dia! – A voz pareceu surpreender a mulher.

\- Oh Sehun, não tem nem vergonha nessa cara acordando esse horário? – Ela reclamou após olhar as horas.

\- Presumo que esteja de licença, algumas horas a mais na cama não fariam diferença. – Descartou as preocupações dela com um aceno enquanto se aproximava da mesa para roubar uma fatia de bolo já assado.

\- Do que está falando, moleque? Já se esqueceu do seu curso de verão? Não pode se dar ao luxo de atrasar. – Ela continuou reclamando enquanto largava a tigela com a massa para pegar um copo e leite para o filho, pois mesmo brava Oh Jihyun era uma mãe coruja.

\- Do que está falando? – Encarou confuso, aceitando o copo de leite, reparando que fazia um bom tempo que não bebia aquilo, já que por algum motivo que nunca compreendeu, acabou desenvolvendo uma intolerância pela bebida e seus derivados. – E sabe que eu não posso mais beber leite.

\- Do que você está falando agora, garoto? – Ela finalmente parou de andar para encarar o filho, as mãos na cintura enquanto exibia a expressão repreensiva. – Tomou leite a vida inteira e agora vem com essas frescuras. – Balançou a cabeça, mas foi surpreendida quando Sehun segurou seu rosto com cuidado, mantendo parado para avaliar cada detalhe daqueles traços tão conhecidos e semelhantes aos seus, buscando aquelas rugas que vieram com os anos, encontrando-as ali, mas tão suavizadas que davam um ar mais jovem a sua mãe.

\- Fez algum tratamento estético? – Nunca achou que sua mãe faria, afinal ela costumava a repudiar as dondocas da sociedade que tudo faziam para fugir da idade.

\- Pode vir com seus elogios, mas você vai naquele curso, sabe muito bem que seu pai está gastando um bom dinheiro para lhe dar uma boa educação. – A cada palavra Sehun ficava mais confuso, de repente lembrou de hipótese de estar morto e sentiu um pequeno arrepio, talvez não morto, mas em coma, sonhando com coisas sem sentido.

Ou talvez não tão sem sentido.

Quando seus olhos se desviaram até o calendário grudado na geladeira e reparou na data, compreendeu o que acontecia.

Dia 10 de novembro de 2007.

Seu primeiro dia de férias da escola, primeiro dia do curso de verão e o dia que conheceu Kim Junmyeon.

Puxou uma cadeira, as pernas repentinamente sem forças, como se recordando o acidente.

\- Sehun? – Sua mãe se agitou a sua volta, murmurando sobre sua súbita palidez, abanando seu rosto.

\- Estou bem... – Apesar da afirmação, não tinha certeza.

Mecanicamente comeu e bebeu o que ela lhe ofereceu, ouvindo ela reclamar que deveria se alimentar melhor e não dar mais sustos, que ela não era mais jovem para tanta preocupação.

Minutos depois, em seu quarto, seu quarto de infância, que naquele momento era seu único quarto ao que tudo indicava, Sehun tentou encontrar uma resposta.

O calendário, o rosto mais jovem de sua mãe, até mesmo seu corpo, tudo lhe dizia que estava em 2007 novamente, algo impossível, estranho mesmo para um sonho ou coma, mas não parecia ser nenhum dos dois pela complexidade dos acontecimentos, por que fora a data, tudo mais parecia fazer sentido, não havia nenhum dragão flutuando pelo ar ou uma banda de mariachis invadindo seu quarto para fazer um show.

Riu baixo, atordoado, tentando encontrar sentido em algo que não havia.

\- Será que foi sonho...? – Soube, ou acreditou que não, a dor em seu peito, o pesar e a perda lhe roubando o fôlego, intensos demais para acreditar que fora sonho, mas o ar que respirava, o chão sob seus pês descalços, o cheiro do bolo de sua mãe invadindo até seu quarto, eram reais também. Tão reais que temeu estar louco o bastante para não saber o que era real.

\- Oh Sehun, melhor estar pronto e saindo desse quarto. – Ouviu sua mãe ralhar consigo, e não encontrando alternativa além de obedecê-la, apressou-se em vestir algo e sair de casa, deixando para mais tarde a tarefa de desvendar aquele mistério.

Ainda se lembrava do caminho da escola, fizera por muitos anos para que não fosse instintivo, permitindo que sua mente vagueasse pelas memórias do passado, futuro, sonhos, fluíssem. Via a si mesmo, quando criança, saindo da venda com os bolsos cheios de bala, correndo ao lado do rio com Baekhyun, tropeçando e escorregando. Via a si mesmo, semanas, ou meses no futuro, andando ao lado de um Junmyeon de bochechas tão coradas quanto as próprias, os dedos roçando a cada passo que davam, a vontade de tocar grande, mas o medo de serem pegos ainda maior.

Se arrependia de tudo o que não fez com ele.

E foi a cinquenta metros da escola que o viu.

Uma pequena parte sua, tentando absorver aquela loucura que ainda não conseguia classificar, lembrou-se que foi no seu primeiro dia de férias que o viu.

Debaixo de um sol quente o bastante para acreditar estar alucinando, pois nenhum menino deveria ser tão bonito daquele jeito ou lhe roubar o fôlego quanto aquele estranho vestindo um uniforme de outra escola.

E assim como na primeira vez Sehun sentiu seu corpo inteiro reagir, imediatamente gelado e depois quente, os dedos formigando e o coração palpitando da maneira como via ser descrito nos doramas que as vezes assistir com sua mãe.

“Não é a primeira vez que eu o vejo, não de verdade... Mas por que eu ainda sinto exatamente as mesmas coisas?” Se perguntou com uma angústia preenchendo seu peito, sua visão tornando-se turva por lágrimas que não compreendia o motivo.

\- Ooohh Seeee-Huuun. – Não teve tempo de passar uma enorme vergonha ao ser pego chorando no meio da rua sem motivo algum, ao invés disso Baekhyun, supôs pela voz, se jogou em suas costas, desequilibrando ambos que caíram no chão.

Bateu os joelhos e ralou um pouquinho o rosto, nada sério, apenas um atrito, não o bastante para chorar, mas por sorte Baekhyun interpretou seus olhos úmidos daquela maneira, zombando de si ao levantar e estender a mão.

Enquanto tirava a poeira da roupa reparou que Junmyeon havia parado para ver aquela cena, afinal Baekhyun havia feito um escândalo, gritando, chamando a atenção das pessoas com sua imprudência ao pular nas costas do amigo, ele exibia um pequeno sorriso divertido, e Sehun teve a sorte de seus olhos se encontrarem por alguns segundos.

Não entendeu o motivo, mas esperou algum tipo de reconhecimento, como se não fosse o único com aquelas memórias de um possível futuro, mas não havia nada, apenas a indiferença de se encarar um desconhecido.

Mais tarde, dentro de uma sala de aula, sua atenção dividia-se entre observar Baekhyun tentar empilhar os lápis em cima da mesa e no sorriso de Junmyeon. Longe da presença dele, conseguia avaliar que havia certa malicia presente naquele sorriso, um quê de sensualidade que não recordava.

 _“Acho que faz sentido, foram vinte anos afinal de contas, alguns detalhes se perdem com o tempo.”_ Pensou distraído, apenas parte de sua mente reparando quando Baekhyun bateu o pé na carteira, fazendo tudo cair e recebendo uma bronca do professor por não se concentrar, além de risos de alguns alunos que se divertiam com a expressão desinteressada dele.

\- Terra chamando Sehun. – Ouviu o estalo dos dedos de Baekhyun na sua cara. – Cara, você tava viajando legal hoje, o que houve com o aluno modelo? – Debochou ao puxar o amigo pelo braço para fora da sala quase vazia.

A aula havia passado e ele nem havia reparado.

Baekhyun tentava, conseguia pela falta de reação de Sehun, levá-lo ao fliperama, onde provavelmente passariam o restante da tarde jogando enquanto jogavam conversa fora, falando sobre filmes, jogos esportes.

Estavam saindo pelo portão quando Sehun viu Junmyeon novamente, daquela vez acompanhado de um rapaz mais alto, um chinês também novo na escola.

\- Yixing... – Murmurou recordando do nome e da vez que pegou ambos aos beijos na biblioteca da escola.

\- Disse alguma coisa? – Baekhyun tinha um braço apoiado sobre os ombros de Sehun apenas para incomodá-lo ao forçar que se mantivesse curvado já que era mais baixo.

Encarando as costas de ambos, vendo o movimento dos ombros denunciando que riam de algo, Oh Sehun pensou se não era o certo, se aquela deveria ter sido a história de Junmyeon, conhecer Yixing, namorar e viver uma longa e feliz vida ao lado dele, se todos aqueles anos não havia sido um intruso que não só interrompeu um relacionamento que seria infinitamente melhor que o seu, mas também a vida de Junmyeon, pois foram suas brigas e divergências que levaram Junmyeon a entrar naquele carro e dirigir no meio de uma tempestade, desesperado por espaço, para se afastar de Sehun.

Mas vendo a maneira como Junmyeon se inclinou mais um pouco na direção do chinês, a mão encostando no braço dele, soube que era um egoísta, não poderia se afastar voluntariamente.

\- Yixing. – Repetiu o nome mais alto, recebendo um olhar meio reprovador de Baekhyun, que por algum motivo que nunca entendeu, ou quis entender, não gostava muito do chinês, mas ele teria de aguentar, pois naquele momento a melhor maneira de trazer Junmyeon para perto era chamando o novo amigo dele para o acompanhar até o fliperama que Baekhyun mencionou antes.

\- Por que o chamou? – Baekhyun conseguiu o encurralar enquanto Yixing e Junmyeon faziam uma disputa de dança cujo objetivo parecia ser quem era o mais desengonçado.

Sehun instintivamente sorria ao ouvir o riso de Junmyeon que apesar da vergonha parecia estar se divertindo. – Por que não chamaria? Somos colegas há algumas semanas, até estamos na mesma turma de matemática, mas nunca chamamos ele.

Baekhyun lhe olhou cético, mas não falou mais além de informar que ele quem pagaria pelo lanche.

E apesar da punição que Baekhyun decidiu aplicar por chamar os dois, Baekhyun deu uma chance ao descobrir que Yixing era tão fanboy de SNSD quanto ele, passando longos minutos discutindo com ele qual delas tinha o melhor vocal enquanto enfiava o hamburguer e batatas compradas por Sehun, goela abaixo quase sem mastigar.

Junmyeon observava os dois, brincando com o canudo do refrigerante entre os lábios, sendo inevitável para Sehun não encarar com um pouquinho mais de intensidade do que deveria.

\- Gosta delas também? – Sehun perguntou quando ele virou para si, aparentemente percebendo o olhar nada sutil de Sehun.

\- Não gosto de garotas. – As palavras deslizaram pelos lábios cor de rosa curvados em um pequeno sorriso travesso. – Prefiro boygroups. – Completou, brincando com Sehun, que sentiu suas mãos suarem em volta do lanche que segurava, precisando de um longo gole em sua coca gelada para se acalmar.

Seus anos a mais de experiência mental deixavam claro que aquilo era um jogo de insinuações, Junmyeon estava lhe testando, portanto buscou a melhor resposta para deixar claro.

\- Também prefiro boygroups. – Foi o melhor que conseguiu, mal sustentando olhar dele enquanto forçava as palavras a saírem por seus lábios.

Baekhyun certamente não havia percebido, pois não era uma pessoa de sutilezas, era muito cru no que pensava e falava, chegando a ser grosso e até um tanto raso, mas Yixing era outra história, o olhar que lançou aos dois deixou bem claro que ele havia entendido as insinuações. Sehun só não sabia qual a opinião dele a respeito do quase flerte.

Os quatro trocaram contatos quando o sol começou a se por, deixando combinado de marcarem para se encontrarem novamente para jogar e comer.

\- Até que não foi ruim, apesar de chinês, Yixing é um cara legal. – Baekhyun comentou despreocupado, e se fosse o Sehun sem memórias do futuro, nem teria reparado, mas era um adulto, ou pelo menos tinha a mente de um, o suficiente para saber como aquela frase do amigo havia sido incrivelmente xenofóbica.

\- Não devia falar uma coisa dessas, soa como se você rebaixasse ele apenas pela nacionalidade. – Repreendeu vendo o olhar estupefato de Baekhyun que até mesmo parou de andar.

\- Tá legal, cara, não falo mais. – Disse meio irritado ultrapassando Sehun, que apesar de saber que o amigo provavelmente ficaria de birra por um bom tempo, não se importou, sua mente insistindo em voltar para o momento que Junmyeon repetiu seu nome enquanto salvava contato, separando as silabas de um jeitinho meio fofo e meio provocativo.

\- Ah Junmyeon... – Sehun murmurou cobrindo o rosto com a mão após chegar em casa e se jogar em sua cama. – Você sempre foi o único que conseguiu me fazer sentir isso... – Apesar das palavras, um sorriso de orelha a orelha podia ser visto, pois se aquilo fosse realidade, se Sehun pudesse acreditar que havia conseguido uma nova chance de voltar ao passado ou receber uma benção dos deuses o alertando por meio de um sonho do que poderia acontecer, ele estaria disposto a ir ao inferno para garantir que Junmyeon continuasse vivo. – Vou lhe mostrar hyung... – Sentiu um calor no peito ao poder repetir a palavra hyung para se referir ao garoto meses mais velho. – Vou te mostrar como posso te fazer feliz.


	3. When we first met

Ser um adolescente novamente era estranho.

Havia vantagens como o corpo mais uma vez em forma e cheio de energia pronta para gastar, como costumava fazer quando jogava bola com Baekhyun após a escola ou se divertindo no fliperama com ele, e agora com também Junmyeon e Yixing.

Mas também havia uma grande desvantagem, muito bem conhecida como: A puberdade, período da vida que pode levar alguém a loucura, especialmente quando esse alguém sabia muito bem como era não estar nesse período da vida. As mudanças de humor, a falta de concentração, as alterações hormonais que levavam a uma ereção apenas com um pensamento, e para Sehun aquilo parecia acontecer com uma frequência alarmante sempre na presença do Kim.

Sempre que seu olhar se encontrava com o de Junmyeon, o sorriso que ele exibia, cheio de promessas e desejos mal disfarçados, sua mente viajava para as memórias de como era tocar aquele corpo, beijar aqueles lábios, sentir a respiração dele contra a sua pele. Sua mente porém não se limitava apenas as memórias, também criava cenários onde havia somente os dois no mundo inteiro, sem ninguém para os julgar ou impedir, onde podiam viver juntos, fazer amor, gritar o que quisessem, aquele sentimento que uma vez foi tão belo, mas tornou-se maculado pelo preconceito.

– Sehun-shi? – era a voz de Junmyeon, divertida ao notar o olhar vago do mais alto.

– Oi? – perguntou bobamente fazendo os presentes na mesa rirem de sua desatenção.

– Eu perguntei se você conhece algum lugar legal aqui na cidade para nós nos divertimos de uma maneira mais... Adulta. – Devia ser impressão, desejos da mente febril de Sehun, que colocavam duplo sentido em cada palavra que saia daqueles lábios rosados.

– O Sehun é um filhinho de papai certinho, não frequenta esse tipo de lugar. – Baekhyun debochou recebendo um guardanapo amassado na cara.

– Como se você fosse muito diferente. – Sehun protestou. Depois de algumas semanas Yixing e Baekhyun haviam entrado em uma estranha amizade, que surpreendeu Sehun, surgida do amor mútuo de ambos por girls groups.

– Ouvi dizer que você só finge ser esse rebelde sem causa, mas é igualzinho ao Sehun, vai até a igreja aos domingos! – Yixing provocou e Baekhyun balançou os ombros.

– Tenho que agradar os velhos, um dia eles vão morrer e deixar a fortuna para mim, mas até lá vou fazendo as vontades deles. – Respondeu o Byun rindo junto com os demais.

– Seja como for... – Junmyeon voltou ao assunto – eu consegui minha identidade falsa essa semana e estou doido para estrear. – Colocou sobre a mesa e os outros três se amontoaram para ver.

– Kim... Suho? – Yixing arqueou uma sobrancelha e Junmyeon sorriu com diversão.

– Achei apropriado já que serei o guardião de vocês quando sairmos. – E tirou mais três identidades do bolso entregando uma para cada um deles.

– Estou só um pouquinho assustado em pensar sobre como você conseguiu fotos nossas. – Yixing comentou admirado com o trabalho, eram idênticas a uma verdadeira.

– Agora sim vi respeito Junmyeon. – Baekhyun deu um hi-five no amigo, ambos rindo e já planejando onde estrear as identidades, Yixing contribuiu com algumas sugestões, tão animado quanto todo o resto.

Diferente da animação dos três, Sehun estava pensativo. Na primeira versão da sua vida, como passou a chamar aquelas memórias, Yixing e Baekhyun não se suportavam, começou com o preconceito de Baekhyun quanto aos pais de origem do chinês, e piorou quando ele chegou na sua máquina favorita do fliperama e viu que sua pontuação tinha sido superada pelo chinês, então sendo um babaca de primeira, começou a zombar o garoto sempre que o via. E, Yixing, até podia ter a cara de inocente e tranquilo, mas definitivamente não tinha sangue de barata. Os dois então terminaram caindo na porrada, e por uma interrupção de alguns alunos e professores nunca souberam quem seria o ganhador.

Pensando a respeito de Junmyeon, ele se portava mais provocativo do que Sehun lembrava, talvez devesse pelo fato de que não demorou duas semanas para ter a coragem de conversar com ele, pois atualmente ambos passavam uma grande quantidade de tempo juntos, seja com os outros dois ou sozinhos, depois que uma vez Sehun se propôs a ajudar ele com uma matéria que Junmyeon dizia ter dificuldades.

Perdido em seus devaneios quase não reparou quando os amigos se levantaram apressados da mesa, indo até o computador, aquela enorme e antiga monstruosidade branco-amarelada, para pesquisar casas noturnas.

– Não acho que vá ter muita coisa aqui no distrito, eu sugiro irmos a Itaewon! Além de perto, tem poucas chances de encontrarmos alguém conhecido. – Os dedos de Junmyeon correram pelas teclas, digitando a pesquisa.

– É quase uma hora de trem até lá Junmyeon. – Yixing reclamou, mas não se opôs.

– Vamos lá! Há alguns sacrifícios a se fazer pelo bem da diversão. – Baekhyun passou um braço sobre os ombros do chinês e passou a esfregar a cabeça dele com o punho rindo quando ele tentou se soltar.

Ignorando o que se tornou uma lutinha entre os dois, Sehun se aproximou de Junmyeon que lia algumas resenhas dos estabelecimentos. – Pesquisa The Queen. – Sehun pediu, aproveitando a concentração do mais baixo para ser a sua vez de o provocar, falando com os lábios bem próximos da orelha do outro.

– Eu conheço essa... Estou surpreso de você conhecer. – Junmyeon se referiu a categoria da boate que era voltada ao público GLS.

– Sou um homem cheio de surpresas. – Riu e admirou satisfeito, a maneira como os pelinhos de Junmyeon arrepiaram.

– Yixing não se importaria, disso eu tenho certeza. – Sehun controlou o desconforto que sentia ao ouvir a diversão na frase. – Mas acho que Baekhyun não ia gostar nem um pouco.

– Com ele eu me viro. – Respondeu rápido demais, conhecia maneiras de convencer o Byun, e se não desse certo era só cobrar um dos favores que sempre estavam devendo um ao outro pelos longos anos de amizade, mas tinha certeza que daria certo, afinal funcionou na primeira vez.

– Vou atrás dos ingressos então. – Apagou o histórico de pesquisa e se virou, ficando de frente para Sehun, próximo, muito próximo.

Poderia ficar horas ali apenas em silêncio admirando o rosto bonito de Junmyeon, a curva suave das bochechas que já perdiam o ar infantil, a boca rosada curvada em um preguiçoso sorriso, os olhos castanhos iguais e ao mesmo tempo tão diferente dos seus, Junmyeon tinha olhos que prometiam liberdade, e talvez um gostinho do inferno com todo aquele pecado dissimulado.

De repente viu também os dentes branquinhos dele, mordendo o lábio inferior de um jeito tentador enquanto seu olhar se tornava hesitante, mas antes que pudesse mergulhar e dar a Junmyeon o que ele queria, (e que Sehun também queria, e muito!) foram chamados por Baekhyun.

Tiveram de se afastar, os corpos frios pela distância abrupta quando nem notaram estarem próximos o bastante para compartilhar calor.

Yixing lançou um olhar desconfiado, talvez até um pouco acusador para Junmyeon, mas Baekhyun não notou nada, e mais uma vez se despediram, indo em duplas para casa, já que Yixing e Junmyeon moravam na mesma direção.

– Parece mais calado que o normal. – Baekhyun observou depois de minutos comparando suas identidades confirmando a semelhança.

– Escolhemos uma boate GLS. – Usou como desculpa, não poderia dizer a Baekhyun que era a vontade de ter beijado Junmyeon ali mesmo no meio do fliperama e a decepção quando foi interrompido. – Geralmente as mulheres preferem, pois não tem de se preocupar com homens dando em cima delas a noite inteira, vai ser um prato cheio para você.

Baekhyun considerou e por fim concordou, estava tão extasiado em finalmente ir em uma balada que não ligava realmente para onde iriam, só queria beber a noite inteira.

*

As férias já haviam acabado, e com elas também o curso de verão, dando início a mais um semestre no qual Junmyeon era oficialmente um aluno de sua escola, vestindo o mesmo uniforme, apenas infelizmente em outra turma, mas isso Sehun já esperava. Afinal, isso já havia acontecido. 

No horário do almoço, antes de caçar Junmyeon pela a escola, corria até a cafeteria para comprar algum sanduíche, outra desvantagem da puberdade que o deixava faminto de hora em hora. Geralmente encontrava Junmyeon sentado embaixo de alguma árvore, de olhos fechados, curtindo alguma música em sua cabeça, cantarolando baixinho.

Naquele dia esbarrou em alguém, o suficiente para fazer o pobre coitado cair no chão e resmungar de dor.

– Sinto muito. – Sehun pediu arrependido, estendendo a mão, olhando surpreso ao reconhecer o rosto redondo de olhos gateados. – Se machucou Minseok?

A pessoa arregalou os olhos, olhando em volta como se buscando a pessoa mencionada, e foi só então que Sehun percebeu seu erro. – Ah, foi mal Minhee, sabe que eu sou meio ruim com nomes. – Deu uma risada envergonhada, vendo-a o acompanhar, meio sem graça enquanto as mãos brincavam com a barra da saia de forma nervosa.

– Está tudo bem, mas melhor tomar cuidado, vai se machucar, Sehun-oppa. – Ela murmurou antes de passar por si, e Sehun ainda perdeu alguns segundos observando a moça ir embora apressada.

Minseok e Minhee eram os gêmeos da família Kim. Não estudavam ali há muito tempo, tornando assim plausível a desculpa para o erro de Sehun, no entanto não era uma desculpa.

O Oh balançou a cabeça, não era assunto seu.

Voltando a sua busca por Junmyeon, o encontrou exatamente onde o havia imaginado, porém envolvido em um agradável cochilo.

Se aproximou e sentou ao lado dele com cuidado, sorrindo perante a face serena dele, neutra, não se contendo ao esticar a mão para acariciar o rosto dele com a pontinha dos dedos, alheio a forma como as mãos do mais velho tremeram e a respiração dele acelerou um pouco, sinais de que não estava tão adormecido quanto Sehun imaginara. Como sempre acontecia quando passava algum tempo maior do que poucos segundo observando o rosto do mais baixo, Sehun se perdeu no momento, mal reparando quando um suspiro escapou de seus lábios.

Antes que pudesse passar por uma vergonha ainda maior por ser pego suspirando como uma garotinha apaixonada, Yixing e Baekhyun chegaram fazendo barulho, conversando animados sobre a saída deles mais tarde.

Junmyeon levantou, coçando os olhos e bocejando como se acabasse de acordar.

\- Que horas nós vamos? - Perguntou apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Sehun, os olhos meio fechados como se ainda tivesse sono.

\- Eu e o Sehun podemos sair às dez, meus pais vão para cama cedo então podemos pular a janela. - Baekhyun contou enquanto abria seu lanche.

\- Eu moro perto da estação, então encontro vocês direto lá. - Apesar de falar com Baekhyun, Yixing mantinha um olho sempre em Junmyeon, os lábios torcidos em algo muito parecido em desagrado.

\- E você hyung? - Sehun ignorou o que poderia ser ciúmes e cutucou Junmyeon na cintura, sorrindo ao ouvir ele resmungar, mas rir. 

\- Também posso encontrar vocês lá, às onze da certinho para mim. E vistam algo bonito, não quero ninguém parecendo que veio do interior, vou fingir que não conheço. - Anunciou arrancando risadas.

\- E qual seria o look correto então?

O sorriso se alargou quando virou o rosto para Sehun apesar da pergunta ser do Byun. - Algo fácil de tirar.

E Sehun estava ocupado demais tentando conter um rubor nas bochechas e uma ereção dentro da calça pelo olhar recebido para ouvir as zombarias e risos dos seus colegas, tão barulhentos que um professor interrompeu seu caminho para pedir silêncio.

“Kim Junmyeon… Voce ainda vai me matar…”

-

Quando a noite finalmente chegou, Sehun saiu de casa vestindo seu pijama para não levantar suspeitas, com uma mochila nas costas e a mentira de que dormiria na casa de Baekhyun.

A desculpa havia sido escolhida com base no fato de que os pais de Baekhyun eram bastante relapsos, não notariam quando saísse de fininho, pois uma vez dentro do quarto do mais baixo eles não os incomodavam até o dia seguinte. Então após uma longa espera, pularam a janela e correram pelas ruas, por vezes trocando olhares e gargalhando alto, quase caindo, em extrema euforia.

O caminho até a estação não era longo, talvez trinta minutos andando, mas precisaram correr, pois hesitaram demais na hora de sair, receosos que fossem pegos, então era quase onze horas quando ambos cruzavam a entrada da estação, quase derrubando a catraca na pressa.

– Ali! – Baekhyun apontou para os outros dois que aguardavam na porta do trem do outro lado dos trilhos. Atravessaram a plataforma e conseguiram chegar a tempo das portas se fecharem com ambos dentro, precisando pular para isso, caindo de joelhos no chão, sendo amparados por Junmyeon e Yixing que após um momento para verificar se estavam bem caíram na gargalhada rindo uns com os outros. 

– Vamos sentar, a menos que prefiram o chão. – Yixing provocou se jogando em um dos muitos bancos vazios.

Sehun esperava que Junmyeon se sentasse ao seu lado, em frente a Yixing, mas ele preferiu sentar-se ao lado do chinês, de frente para si, sem o sorriso de antes, mas ainda com certa diversão presente na expressão relaxada. Restou então, a Baekhyun, o banco lado de Sehun.

Nos primeiros minutos não sabiam bem como falar, parte da adrenalina esvaindo pelo corpo, e se por um lado o sono dava as caras, por outro permitiu que Sehun admirasse Junmyeon.

Ele vestia um jeans preto frouxo na cintura e largo nas coxas e uma camiseta verde com uma estampa de uma banda que não se lembrava, estilo adotado pelos três amigos variando apenas nas cores. Sehun preferia que ele usasse jeans colados, aqueles que valorizavam suas coxas e bunda, mas além de não terem virado moda ainda, era nostálgico observar aquelas roupas.

– Depois de chegarmos, não vejo problema em nos separarmos, mas às quatro da manhã, vamos todos nos encontrar na entrada para ir embora. – Junmyeon falou entregando os ingressos para cada um.

– Como conseguiu eles hyung? – Era uma coisa que Sehun realmente não sabia, nunca tinha perguntado.

– Eu conheço um cara. – Respondeu enigmático causando uma risada nos outros.

– É o mesmo que conseguiu as identidades? – Sehun insistiu mais um pouco.

– Relaxa cara, você por acaso é policial? – Yixing se intrometeu rindo, e Sehun resmungou pela interrupção, mas não reclamou, já que, Junmyeon pressentindo um desacordo, mostrou uma pequena garrafinha para eles, uma daquelas de metal e retangulares que dava para esconder no bolso interno de um casaco.

– Pra começar a noite bem. – Explicou antes de dar um gole e passar adiante, cada um bebendo um pouco e fazendo uma careta.

O conteúdo não era o bastante para deixá-los embriagados, mas o suficiente para ficarem animados até chegarem no local, onde antes de entrar o segurança os olhou torto, não acreditando nem um pouco que aqueles homens com cara de criança tinham as idades das identidades apresentadas, mas a qual permitiu a passagem, sem dúvida pensando que não era problema seu.

A música era ensurdecedora, mas Sehun já sabia o que esperar, e Junmyeon também, já que nem reclamou, diferente de Yixing e Baekhyun que taparam os ouvidos enquanto tentavam se acostumar.

Como a festa era open bar, não precisaram debater, todos foram em direção ao balcão, pedindo algum drink do pequeno cardápio.

Após três bebidas todos já estavam bem soltos, Yixing dançava loucamente, balançando os braços de forma esquisita e Baekhyun não estava tão diferente, parando algumas vezes apenas para dar alguma cantada em alguma moça que não estivesse acompanhada.

Junmyeon também dançava, de forma mais contida. De olhos fechados, balançava o corpo no ritmo da música, porém infinitamente melhor do que os outros dois amigos, era o que Sehun pensava ou o que sua mente bêbada e apaixonada queria ver.

Na sua primeira vida bebeu inúmeras vezes, bebidas fortes que o intoxicavam, que permitam que aqueles momentos se tornassem seu refúgio, sua catedral onde podia esquecer a vida miserável ao lado de uma mulher insípida e um pai egocêntrico e ambicioso, onde podia fingir que os lábios tocando os seus eram daquele que já não estava mais ali, então já deveria estar acostumado.

Porém era um adolescente de novo, a bebida em seu corpo era novidade que sua mente não sabia a maneira certa como lidar, não quando misturada com a ansiedade e o nervosismo pelo o que aconteceria ali. Não conseguia se tornar relaxado para dançar quando poucos minutos Junmyeon abriria os olhos e o encararia até que se aproximasse, como uma mariposa atraída para a luz, ambos colando os corpos no meio da multidão, se movendo em seu próprio tempo, tornando-se alheios a melodia animada.

Quase perdeu sua deixa, mas assim que viu Junmyeon abrir os olhos se aproximou. Sentindo as pernas meio bambas e as mãos suando, cortou a distância até que ambas as mãos estivessem na cintura dele, acompanhando o movimento que ele fazia.

– Parece nervoso. – O hálito dele era de hortelã e vodca, talvez com um pouco de energético, quando Junmyeon soprou as palavras na sua direção.

– Um pouco ansioso. – Respondeu apertando as mãos na cintura dele, sentindo quando ele riu pela maneira como seus peitos roçaram.

– E o que te deixa assim tão ansioso? – Junmyeon queria ouvir, pois era impossível de que a essa altura não soubesse a resposta tão óbvia. 

– _Você_. – E o momento com que sonhou desde que acordou naquele tempo finalmente aconteceu, quando Junmyeon esticou um sorriso nos lábios rosados antes de ficar na ponta dos pés para lhe roubar um beijo.

E por mais clichê, que aquele momento poderia parecer, por mais que aquilo já tivesse acontecido, e que soubesse o que aqueles lábios lhe proporcionaram… para Sehun, todo o resto mundo pareceu parar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada a quem leu, espero que tenham gostado.  
> Ate o próximo capitulo.


	4. I will make you stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, desculpa pela demora.  
> Espero que gostem do capitulo.

_Minseok e Minhee_

– Mais para cima. – Jogada na cama enquanto lia uma revista, Minhee nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar quando Minseok disse que já havia se vestido.

Minseok reclamou, sempre reclamava, com receio de expor demais, porém Minhee não aceitava contradições então descendo da cama, parou atrás de Minseok em frente ao espelho, segurando ambos os lados da saia para que subisse até que a barra ficasse na altura do joelho ao invés da panturrilha. – Muito melhor. – Sorriu para a imagem de sua irmã no espelho, mandando um beijinho pelas bochechas coradas que ela exibia.

Da cabeça aos pês, os gêmeos Kim eram idênticos, os mesmos olhos gateados, a boca que fazia a mesma curva ao sorrir, até mesmo as proporções dos corpos eram semelhantes, com uma pequena ressalva na forma de músculos em Minseok devido aos treinos de luta.

Para que aquilo funcionasse, Minseok sempre se recusava a cortar o cabelo, sempre o mantendo preso, as vezes em um rabo ou coque, como um garoto desleixado faria, como Minhee agora prendia. Mas agora exibia ele solto, não era longo demais, apenas o suficiente para lhe dar um ar mais feminino ao emoldurar o rosto com seus fios lisos um tantinho ondulados nas pontas.

– Aish, deixe de ser chata. Quer ficar com fama de puta na escola? – Ouviu o tom de voz, praticamente idêntico, reclamar de maneira bem mais expressiva que o seu.

– Quem disse que eu já não tenho? – Piscou e voltou a se jogar na cama. Assim como Minseok, já estava vestida com o uniforme da escola, porém com o uniforme de Minseok.

– Minhee... – Sua gêmea reclamou ainda parada em frente ao espelho.

– Estou brincando. – Ela balançou a mão espantando as reclamações com naturalidade. – Mas tem de admitir, temos coxas lindas demais para ficarem escondidas nessa saia brega.

Minseok suspirou, porém não negou, dando meia volta para cada lado, apreciou como a saia rodava a sua volta, não o suficiente para mostrar o shortinho que usava por baixo. Sorriu sentindo uma felicidade que somente sua irmã conseguia compreender.

-

Apesar da naturalidade que sentia ao usar aquele uniforme, Minseok nunca conseguia aproveitar plenamente, sempre aterrorizada com a possibilidade de que alguém descobrisse a pequena brincadeira.

Minhee sempre tentava lhe tranquilizar dizendo que era impossível, e mesmo se acontecesse sempre podiam dizer que era uma aposta ou que faziam isso para escapar das aulas que não gostavam, mas Minseok sabia bem que mesmo aquela desculpa não seria o bastante.

Ao atravessar o portão da escola, seus olhos foram atraídos para duas pessoas.

Oh Sehun e Kim Junmyeon.

O primeiro havia lhe dado um baita susto alguns dias antes, quando confundiu seu nome, seu coração chegou a parar de bater pela possibilidade de ter sido descoberta, mas felizmente ele afirmou ter se confundido. O segundo Minseok não gostava muito, e mesmo Minhee também não, costumava dizer que ele tinha olhos traiçoeiros, alguém que não parecia merecer confiança, sempre com um sorriso nos lábios como se todo o mundo fosse alvo de sua zombaria.

Mas apesar disso, Oh Sehun parecia completamente apaixonado por ele, era nítido para qualquer um que olhasse mais atentamente para a maneira como ele sorria, como dedicava toda sua atenção para o Kim, e algo que surpreendia Minseok era que o sentimento parecia ser recíproco, pois o Kim sempre reservava um olhar quase carinhoso ao Oh.

Era bonitinho de uma maneira que fazia Minseok sofrer de inveja.

Não pelo namoro, mas pela liberdade de ser quem era, pois mesmo que fosse ruim para a sociedade ser gay, era ainda pior ser um menino que se sentia e se vestia com roupas femininas, Minseok nem ao menos sabia se existia uma palavra para a aberração que era.

– Pare com isso. – Ouviu a voz de Minhee, certamente ciente de seus pensamentos pela expressão de abatimento que surgia em seu rosto. – Um dia vamos embora daqui e vamos encontrar um jeito de você poder ser quem verdadeiramente é.

Sua irmã nunca falhava em falar a coisa certa, todo o azar que sentia por ter nascido com o gênero errado havia sido compensado na melhor irmã do mundo.

– Juntas. – Prometeu sorrindo com o cantinho dos olhos úmidos, erguendo a mão para unir ao mindinho da gêmea uma forma inocente de se fazer uma promessa tão inocente quanto, pois Minseok temia que esse dia nunca chegaria.

– Ei Minhee – O momento foi arruinado com a chegada de Baekhyun, que se aproximava falando alto e chamando atenção de todos em volta, como sempre. – A princesa de gelo chorando? O que houve, tá na TPM? – Debochou, colocando um braço sobre os ombros de Minseok, mais próximo do que deveria e do que deixava as irmãs confortáveis.

Sehun surgiu no momento certo, pois apesar de Minseok se contentar em empurrar o garoto, Minhee tinha algo mais violento em mente para aquele que constantemente lhe importunava na escola, algo como um encontro entre seu joelho e o estômago dele.

– Larga de ser otário, Baek. – Talvez ciente de que o amigo estava prestes a levar mais uma surra de Minhee, algo recorrente já que Baekhyun parecia não entender quando desistir, Sehun se aproximou, imitando a ação de Baekhyun e o puxando para soltar Minseok.

Internamente a Kim agradeceu, retribuindo o sorriso de Sehun.

Desde que conheceu o Oh percebeu que ele era alguém animado, possuía uma aura que atraia as pessoas para perto de si, desejando compartilhar um pouco daquela felicidade que ele tão alegremente distribuía. Porem algo parecia ter acontecido durante as férias, pois mesmo que não fosse próxima a ele, era uma atenta observadora e não passavam por seus olhos aqueles momentos em que ele ficava em silencio, sempre quando presumia estar sozinho o sorriso sumia e seus olhos pareciam ver mais do que havia a sua frente, sempre sérios demais para os dezesseis anos que possuía. Mas ao menos isso não havia estragado o bom humor dele.

_“Talvez isso também seja efeito de Junmyeon na vida dele, dizem que pessoas apaixonadas sorriem mais...”_

Sehun arrastou Baekhyun para longe dos Kim’s, dando uma piscadinha para Minseok que enrubesceu apesar de saber que era apenas uma cortesia do garoto, sem nenhum tipo de flerte envolvido.

 _“Sehun é muito bonito”_ Suspirou internamente, mas inevitavelmente seus olhos escorregaram para Baekhyun. De cabelos mais claros, ainda que não loiros pela proibição da escola, ele havia quase raspado as laterais enquanto mantinha o restante jogado para o lado. _“Mas... Baekhyun também é.”_

Observou como após ter escapado de Sehun, o provocava em posição de luta, fingindo trocar socos com o amigo e depois com Yixing e Junmyeon que se juntaram a brincadeira, os quatro rolando no chão ao som de seus risos.

– Garotos são tão idiotas. – Minhee suspirou enquanto Minseok se sentia um tantinho culpada por estar admirando um dos idiotas. – Por isso sou feliz de ter uma irmã. – Ela sorriu e pulou em cima de Minseok lhe enchendo de beijos sobre a bochecha e cócegas que a faziam rir e correr para escapar, sentindo mais uma vez aquela vontade de chorar de alegria, seu peito preenchido por aquela emoção, quase transbordante com o amor e compreensão que recebia da gêmea.

Antes mesmo que soubesse quem verdadeiramente era, que entendesse por que dá vontade de chorar sempre que seus pais lhe cobravam um comportamento condizente com o de um rapaz, Minhee já sabia e aceitava.

Minseok era realmente grata por tê-la em sua vida.

Apesar dos inúmeros pedidos, o diretor não havia permitido que as gêmeas ficassem nas mesmas turmas. Algo sobre o mapa das salas já estarem completos quando entraram no início do ano, ou algo assim. Naquele dia, Minhee tinha um período livre entre aulas, e Minseok pensou que seria interessante gastá-lo na biblioteca com as amigas de Minhee. Deixando que fossem na frente, a garota fez uma parada rápida em uma máquina automática para comprar um suco.

Colocou a cédula e escolheu o sabor, teria também esticado seu braço para pegá-lo se alguém não tivesse feito isso antes.

– Ei. – Minseok protestou, virando-se para olhar feio para a pessoa.

Era mais uma vez Baekhyun para lhe perturbar, exibindo um sorriso ao abrir o suco e tomar um gole.

Se fosse Minhee provavelmente exibiria um doce sorriso ao perguntar se estava gostoso, antes de tomar o suco de volta apenas para jogar na cabeça dele, o que provavelmente lhe daria mais uma advertência, não por sujar a escola ou a “agressão”, mas por rebaixar um garoto já que aquele diretor era um machista nojento, mas como era Minseok, apenas se contentou em pegar a lata de volta, exibindo um olhar que esperava que fosse um aviso claro o bastante para que Baekhyun se afastasse.

Ou ao menos esse era o plano, já que Baekhyun deu dois passos para trás, rindo enquanto erguia o braço com a bebida, e ele até podia não ser alto, porém Minseok também não era.

Na ponta dos pés, Minseok ergueu a mão, a outra indo parar no peito dele como apoio por um leve desequilíbrio.

– Te peguei. – A voz baixinha dele tão próxima de seu rosto lhe causou um arrepio. apenas não mais do que o outro braço dele em volta da sua cintura.

Minseok odiou seu coração traiçoeiro por falhar uma batida, mas odiou ainda mais aquele sorrisinho pretencioso no rosto do Byun.

– Minhee-ah... Saia comigo. – Ele pediu com uma voz mansa, a perfeita imagem de um lobo em pele de cordeiro.

– Nu-nunca. – Suas bochechas queimaram por ter hesitado e por ter gaguejado. – Idiota.

Esquecendo o suco, apenas se soltou dele, correndo em seguida para a biblioteca, dizendo a si mesmo que não havia hesitado ao lançar um olhar por cima do ombro para o rapaz e muito menos que havia por um segundo se imaginado como seria ser a garota que Baekhyun levaria para um encontro.

Disse a si mesmo que não gostou.

-

Minhee adorava as quartas-feiras que trocava com seu irmão. Por um lado perdia um período livre após o almoço, perfeito para sua soneca, mas em compensação podia ir ao clube de luta treinar no lugar de Minseok.

Ficava sempre alguns minutos a mais do que os outros colegas, e sozinha naquela sala, praticamente dançava pela forma fluida como movia o corpo pelo cômodo atapetado, balançando o balão em volta do seu corpo com maestria, usando como combustível para os golpes a raiva que sentia por seus pais não terem permitido que entrasse também para o clube.

_“Não, Minhee, mocinhas delicadas não brincam com bastões.”_

_“Não, Minhee, já lhe dissemos que isso não é adequado para uma dama.”_

_“Se quer tanto fazer alguma atividade podemos colocar você em algum curso de costura, culinária ou mesmo pintura.”_

Apesar de ofegante, tomou uma respiração especialmente para bufar para as vozes dos seus pais em sua mente.

Ao menos tinha Minseok que nunca lhe negava a treinar consigo e ensinar o que aprendeu em classe.

Após um giro perfeito, o movimento seguinte seria um arco com o bastão, porém alguém apareceu de surpresa e Minhee teve de usar toda a sua força para parar, conseguindo impedir-se de acertar a pessoa por poucos centímetros.

– Desculpe. – Jongdae, seu colega de sala, de Minseok na verdade, pediu, a mão tremula ao alcançar os óculos de armação grossa para ajeitá-lo no rosto em um movimento nervoso.

– Não se aproxime assim do nada. – Minhee ralhou ao abaixar o bastão, apoiando a ponta no chão enquanto olhava acusatoriamente para o garoto.

– Sinto muito. – Ele pediu mais uma vez bastante intimidado, algo que não imaginava sentir por Minseok, já que sempre o via como apenas o colega tímido de classe, alguém com um sorriso gentil que as vezes fazia os trabalhos consigo. Alguém bem diferente da pessoa a sua frente que parecia disposto a lhe atacar com o bastão apenas por lhe interromper. – É que você esqueceu o caderno na sala, Minseok-shi. – Ergueu a outra mão, exibindo o objeto.

Minhee então abriu um belíssimo sorriso, um dos poucos que reservava apenas ao seu irmão ou amigas mais intimas, se aproximando para pegar e dar um tapinha no ombro do mais alto. – Então era isso, muito obrigada, Jongdae-op. Hyung. – Quase confundiu, por sorte Jongdae não pareceu notar.

E de certo não notara, ainda estava sob o efeito do sorriso da garota, encantado demais para perceber qualquer coisa que não fosse a graciosa curva que os lábios dela faziam.

– Na-Não há de que. – Praticamente gritou, dando meia volta e saindo da sala em passos apressados, sua mente em pânico por ter achado um menino bonito daquela maneira que deveria associar apenas as meninas.

A Kim não reparou, na realidade não se importou, estava guardando seu material na mochila e decidindo que já havia treinado o bastante por aquele dia.

– Hora de encontrar minha irmã. – Sorriu ao correr para a saída.

Geralmente combinavam de se encontrar na biblioteca sempre que uma se atrasava, assim quem aguardasse poderia sentar-se nos pufes ou nas poltronas enquanto lia alguma coisa esperando a hora passar. Mas naquele dia Minseok não estava em lugar algum daquela sala, ao invés disso Minhee encontrou Park Min-Young, uma de suas amigas e colega de classe.

– Minseok-oppa, a Min pediu para avisar que ia embora mais cedo. – Ela avisou, e pela expressão preocupada, Minhee se viu no dever de perguntar o que tinha acontecido. – É o Baekhyun de novo.

Minhee cerrou o punho em volta da alça da mochila, se segurando para não correr atrás do mencionado e exigir saber o que tinha feito com sua irmã.

– Eu o vi segurar ela no corredor bem na frente de todo mundo. – Ela continuou com a voz afetada e os olhos arregalados demonstrando como achava aquilo um comportamento muito inadequado. – Ele ainda tentou beijar ela!

Aquilo foi demais para Minhee, largou a mochila ali mesmo e se virou para correr, mas as mãos de sua amiga a impediram de se afastar. – Não adianta me segurar, eu vou quebrar a cara desse babaca hoje. – Resmungou tentando se afastar sob os protestos de Min-Young que se preocupava em ter falado demais, só queria alertar o irmão da amiga, pois imaginou que ela estaria aflita, afinal quando a viu ser segurada por Baekhyun no meio do corredor imaginou que ela faria aquilo que sempre fazia, um belo chute ou murro, comportamento que lhe originou o apelido de princesa do gelo que a colocava em um pedestal entre os garotos que tentavam a conquistar como uma espécie de prova de sua masculinidade ou charme.

– Não, não, oppa. – Ela pediu tentando segurar Minhee com toda a sua força. – Não falei isso para você ir bater nele, apesar de achar que ele merece. – Acrescentou baixinho. – Mas sim, porque agora tem vários boatos correndo na escola de que Baekhyun a conquistou, tem até algumas pessoas falando que se beijaram apesar de ela ter se afastado antes disso.

– E isso deveria me fazer mudar de ideia? – Perguntou incrédula, a única mudança em seu pensamento é que seus punhos não seria o bastante e que deveria voltar ao clube e talvez pegar os nuchakos.

– É porque eu acho melhor consolar ela, oppa. – A amiga apenas soltou Minhee quando a viu pensar um pouco, a preocupação superando qualquer outro sentimento. – Ela parecia muito triste quando foi embora...

Minhee hesitou um pouco, mas decidiu que sua irmã era prioridade no momento, então após agradecer a Min-Young saiu às pressas da escola.

_Sehun_

Desde que acordara no passado, uma coisa que Sehun tentava fazer era sempre ser honesto consigo. Depois de vinte anos de mentira estava cansado, cansado de sempre carregar aquele fardo da culpa, e se queria mudar as coisas, tinha que começar pela sua atitude.

Então admitia a si mesmo que seu primeiro beijo com Junmyeon havia sido ruim.

Ambos estavam bêbados demais, Sehun em especial estava tão nervoso que mal conseguia segurar a camisa do mais velho, sentia o tecido escapar pelos seus dedos trêmulos, e Junmyeon não havia sido nem um pouco delicado, assim que seus lábios se tocaram, já sentia a língua dele forçando passagem, as mãos percorrendo seu corpo de forma exigente, em um ritmo que Sehun ainda não estava pronto, pelo menos não naquele corpo, não naquela época.

Mas apesar disso, havia sido o melhor beijo da sua vida, pois havia sido real, a sensação da língua dele contra a sua, o sabor do álcool e suor em seus lábios, o corpo quente dele e a respiração errática, a maneira como Junmyeon, assim que percebeu seu desconforto, se afastou, murmurando um pedido de desculpas que precedeu o segundo beijo deles, esse sim bom, diria até magico.

Era vergonhoso admitir que sorria cada vez que parava em frente ao espelho e tocava seus lábios, agindo como uma garotinha, mas era exatamente isso que Sehun fez nos dias seguintes, sempre fechando os olhos e resgatando as sensações, até o momento que conseguiu se esconder com Junmyeon em uma sala vazia entre aulas onde trocaram mais beijos, mais toques ao ponto de sentir-se mais uma vez embriagado, dessa vez por Junmyeon, pelo sabor dele.

– O que o motivou a buscar a nossa instituição? – Yixing perguntou para Baekhyun. Estavam todos no gramado da escola após o fim das aulas, fingindo entrevistarem uns aos outros como um treinamento para as admissões na faculdade.

– Sabe o que é, ajusshi? É que meu velho é um fodido que quer porque quer que eu tenha essa faculdade no meu currículo, então para cair nas graças dele até que ele bata as botas eu estou aqui. Poderia, por favor, me dar logo essa carta de admissão? – Baekhyun falou com toda a seriedade do mundo enquanto Junmyeon e Yixing zombavam de si.

– Espero que seja só brincadeira, porque senão você está fodido. – Junmyeon comentou ainda com um sorriso divertido, encostando a cabeça no ombro de Sehun, que naturalmente se sentará ao seu lado.

– Apesar dessa cara de idiota, o Baek é bem inteligente, ou ao menos consegue fingir quando cala a boca por alguns minutos. – Sehun entrou na brincadeira, vendo Baekhyun lhe exibir o dedo do meio, mas sua atenção estava mesmo em Junmyeon, e nos dedos dele apoiados na grama que se sentavam, tão próximos aos seus que sentia quase eles coçando para entrelaçá-los.

E Junmyeon parecia sentir também, pois tentou segurar sua mão, discretamente deslizando os dedos até alcançar os do mais alto. Mas apesar do desejo, Sehun se viu obrigado a recuar, temeu que Baekhyun visse alguma coisa, então sutilmente escorregou para fora daquele aperto, vendo a maneira como Junmyeon franziu o cenho, um tanto irritado com aquele ato, com sua falta de coragem.

Sehun sabia disso, da raiva que Junmyeon sentia e que realmente era covarde de sua parte aquilo, porque foram erros que cometeu da primeira vez, no entanto, não havia algo que podia fazer, Baekhyun podia ser seu melhor amigo, mas era por isso que sabia o quão preconceituoso ele poderia ser, e caso superasse sem um surto a informação de que Sehun era gay, não podiam contar com sua discrição, uma vez que ele não era conhecido como a melhor pessoa para se guardar segredos.

E isso era algo que ainda não podia acontecer, ainda era jovem, ainda dependia de seus pais, ainda precisava de poder para se proteger e proteger Junmyeon, portanto quando se despediram, apenas viu Junmyeon lhe dar as costas sem lhe responder, fazendo questão de andar próximo o bastante de Yixing para o Sehun de antigamente sentir ciúmes, porém apenas frustrando o atual Sehun que se martirizava por cometer os mesmos erros.

Mas não ficou de braços cruzados, buscou incessantemente uma forma de pedir desculpas para Junmyeon, mas sentia que estava vergonhosamente fracassando em suas tentativas. Essas que envolviam um Junmyeon bastante irritado que se recusava a ficar sozinho em sua presença, ignorando seus chamados fingindo não lhe ver nas vezes que aparecia em sua sala, na tentativa de lhe emboscar antes que fosse embora.

– Por quanto tempo vai bancar o teimoso? – Questionou sem obter resposta.

Havia sutilmente induzido seu professor de química aquele dia a prender Baekhyun em sala para ajudá-lo a organizar os materiais, sob o pretexto de que ouviu o colega dizer que tinha interessa na carreira de químico, mas estava com vergonha de pedir diretamente pela pose de aluno rebelde que havia criado para si, e o bondoso senhor foi bastante útil a Sehun ao prender Baekhyun na sala, onde Sehun imaginava que Baekhyun somente se livraria após uma hora.

Já Yixing teve de apelar para a honestidade, ou parte dela, dizendo que havia brigado com Junmyeon e precisava acertar as coisas.

O chinês lhe olhou de forma julgadora, como se soubesse, e talvez soubesse mesmo, afinal pelas memorias, que agora vinham com menos frequência, Sehun se lembrava que eles eram bastante próximos.

Mas pelo menos conseguiu dele uma promessa de que pegaria outro caminho para casa, deixando apenas Junmyeon e Sehun andando por aquelas ruas que começavam a esfriar conforme o dia dava lugar a noite e o outono se perdia para os primeiros indícios do inverno na forma de uma brisa mais fresca.

– Sab que eu não fiz nada de errado, não é? – Junmyeon hesitou por apenas um passo, menos de um segundo que seu pé vacilou e suas mãos apertaram a alça da mochila. – Bem, apenas um pouco ao menos. Mas você também tem que entender o meu lado, é vergonhoso admitir, mas eu ainda dependo dos meus pais, não posso deixar que eles descubram isso...

Aquilo conseguiu uma resposta de Junmyeon, que se virou exasperado, parando de andar para ficar de frente com o mais alto, lhe olhando furioso.

– Pelo amor de deus Sehun, não é como se eu não soubesse disso, de como tudo pode dar errado por apenas um punhado de beijos, mas honestamente, eu esperava que você não fosse tão cuzão a ponto de esconder do seu melhor amigo. – Ele estava magoado, Sehun constatou.

Junmyeon não era um cara quem mostrava vulnerabilidade de forma trivial, sempre sorrindo meio irônico e brincando com tudo ele se portava de maneira impenetrável ás pessoas de fora, sendo muitas vezes menosprezado pelos outros por aquela atitude, mas Sehun sabia, lembrava, que era tudo fachada, se lembrava das vezes em que ambos deitavam na grama ao lado rio, naqueles dias que já estava escuro o bastante para não haver ninguém por perto, como esticavam as mãos um para o outro, roçando seus dedos e se olhando de relance, a forma como Junmyeon aprecia apreciar aquele contato, como parecia afetado pelo carinho e proteção que Sehun lhe prometia com o olhar. Eram naqueles momentos que se perguntava o que havia por traz daqueles sorrisos e daquela pose, mas nunca verbalizou a questão. Outro dos seus muitos erros.

Sehun se aproximou alguns passos, o bastante para poder alcançá-lo, apesar de ainda não o fazer, o vendo desviar o olhar e em alguns segundos recuperar a pose.

– Não foram somente um punhado de beijos. – Sehun corrigiu com a voz baixa, meio tímido como sempre ficava assim pertinho dele. – Foram um bocado. – Ouviu uma risada soprada, a qual acompanhou. – Sei que acha, ou pelo menos imagino, que acredite que seja por vergonha, de você, de admitir que gosto de garotos, mas não é isso. Eu juro para você hyung.

Ele torceu os lábios, sem acreditar muito e Sehun suspirou, bagunçando o cabelo.

– A verdade é que apesar de meu melhor amigo, praticamente um irmão, eu não confio no Baekhyun, ele pode ser alguém bacana, que faria de tudo por mim, porem até descobrir sobre nós, sobre mim. – Não queria admitir aquilo, pois era admitir que estava sozinho no mundo, que seu melhor amigo só seria seu melhor amigo enquanto mentisse, e antes não seria um problema, porque não era mentira, antes não havia Junmyeon, não haviam aqueles sentimentos que sentia por outro garoto.

Junmyeon abaixou o rosto, e por alguns segundos Sehun pareceu ter visto em seus olhos um pesar muito semelhante ao que sentia.

– Sinto muito. – Ele pareceu acreditar, pois suspirou ao esticar a mão, pedindo pela sua, entrelaçando seus dedos, o polegar esfregando o dorso de sua mão com carinho. – Me desculpa... – Ele pediu após alguns minutos, alguns longos minutos nos quais Sehun imaginou onde ficariam em silencio apenas aproveitando aquele singelo contato, o único que podiam desfrutar na frente de olhos julgadores, até que tivessem de se despedir.

– Você ficou chateado. – Disse compreensivo, e aquilo pareceu deixar Junmyeon envergonhado pela maneira infantil que lidou, ele que sempre se esforçava para agir de maneira indiferente e desinteressada, mas que ficara tão perturbado por um cara que conhecia apenas a alguns meses e que havia trocado um punhado, um bocado na verdade, de beijos. – Vem em casa amanhã, é fim de semana, quero te apresentar a minha mãe. – Apesar das visitar anteriores, Junmyeon nunca a conheceu, estavam sempre sozinhos.

\- Sua mãe? – Arregalou os olhos chocado, conseguindo uma risada do mais alto.

\- Vou apresentar você como um amigo... Você quer? – Ele concordou, embora estivesse meio aéreo.

Pensou em como Sehun era um cara legal demais, e em como não se importaria de ficar mais um pouquinho perto dele, até se cansar e partir para o próximo cara quando ele lhe decepcionasse, quando cansasse de ficar com o filhinho de papai riquinho que lhe usava para desobedecer os pais e fugir da vidinha perfeita, até que Sehun cansasse de fingir que era gay, por que uma hora todos cansavam.

Quando Sehun tentou lhe tocar o rosto, se aproximando para lhe roubar um selar, Junmyeon estava tão envolvido naqueles pensamentos que apesar de estarem tecnicamente bem, recusou involuntariamente, empurrando o mais novo, dando a desculpa de que viu alguém passar, de que já estava tarde, de que seus pais se preocupariam caso demorasse para voltar.

Sehun achou que ele ainda estava meio bravo ou quem sabe lhe provocando, as duas eram possibilidades validas, então apenas se despediu com um sorriso.

Sorriso que não durou muito, pois quando finalmente se virou, após perder Junmyeon de vista em uma esquina, encontrou alguém que geralmente não desejava ver.

Parado ao lado do carro enquanto fumava o cigarro, seu pai lhe observava de alguns metros de distância, esperando até que se aproximasse para jogar o cigarro no chão e pisar em cima.

Cerrou os punhos e lembrou a si mesmo que não era mais criança, já era um adulto, não tinha mais medo dele, apenas um ódio acumulado pelo rancor que nutriu por vinte anos.

– Me espionando? – Teve de se controlar para que o tom saísse apenas brincalhão ao invés de mordaz, mas pelo sorriso arrogante que recebeu talvez não tenha se saído tão bem sucedido.

– Apenas passando por aqui e decidi te esperar se despedir do seu... amigo, para dar uma carona. – Debochou com aquele maldito sorriso desdenhoso.

Sehun o encarou por algum tempo, analisando o que ele poderia ter visto. Não gostou de saber que apesar de não terem feito muita coisa, era o bastante para ele suspeitar como o fez da primeira vez. Não se lembrava como ele chegou à conclusão, talvez as diversas tardes na qual levou Junmyeon para casa e trancaram-se no quarto, trocando beijos e toques pouco inocentes, ou talvez houvesse os flagrado na rua alguma vez em alguma cena mais comprometedora do que a que estiveram minutos antes.

– Eu deveria agradecer então. – Respondeu, jogando a mochila no banco de trás após entrarem.

– Quanta frieza, será que nesses meses que passei fora serviram para meu filho esquecer o respeito pelo seu velho pai? – Jungwoo provocou ligando o carro. – Eu deveria ficar magoado, mas voltei com uma notícia tão boa que seu castigo pode ficar para mais tarde.

Sehun ficou rígido, sua mente buscando desesperado pelo motivo que fez seu pai viajar em primeiro lugar.

– A parceria deu certo. – Presumiu, afirmou na realidade.

Jungwoo sorriu, desviando o olhar por alguns segundos para fitar seu primogênito com presunção. – Melhor do que eu esperava.

Sehun cerrou o maxilar, as unhas afundando mais na carne da sua palma, certamente lhe tirado sangue.

– Presumo que haja um preço pela parceria. – Empurrou as palavras de forma dura.

– Sempre há. – Riu como se fosse uma piada. – Mas tudo a seu tempo, na hora do jantar vou anunciar a notícia que será responsável pela nossa prosperidade.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada a quem leu.  
> Sobre as atualizações pretendo fazer toda a semana, atualmente tenho quatro capítulos prontos então tenho uma boa margem e acredito que não haverá atrasos.


End file.
